The extremly secret admirer
by Amy Rose 3001
Summary: Heh heh. Sonic leaves for the week. And Amy gets a secret admirer letter from the one person no one would think of. Eggman ^_^ It's a joke fanfic. DON'T THINK I'M SERIOUS!
1. Eggy and his not so evil secret plan ^_^

Ok to start off. I do not own Sonic,Amy,Shadow, or anybody in this story. One of these days I'm gonna take over the world and own all of you but not today. Forgive any spelling or grammar mistakes...I am girl with small brain.  
Now on the with the fanfic.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was a bright and sunny day. Eggman was sitting in his little hidden, if you call tons of lights and signs hidden, base.   
"hmmmmmmm.....," thought Eggman aloud, "perhaps I should finally get to work on that secret project I've been thinking about lately." He got up and walked over to his desk. "Aww yes," he remarked as he pulled out a pen and a sheet of paper from the desk drawer.   
  
"Now let's see how to word this," he said as he stared at the paper blankly. He sat thinking about it for a while and finally put the pen to the paper. He read it aloud as he wrote, "Dear Amy, You'd never guess who I am. Even if you guessed forever. I may seem uncaring or tough. But I love you. I love you alot. I want to be with you from now and until forever. Please meet me at the Burger Palace on 7th Avenue tomorrow at 3 PM. I'll hold my breath until we meet again.   
Signed,  
Your Extremly Secret Admirer."  
  
He looked at the pink sheet of stationary to scan for any spelling or grammar mistakes, although he knew the little pink one wouldn't realize they were there even if they were. "Aw yes this is quite right," he muttered as he folded the letter and put it in a matching envelope addressing it to little miss Amy. He got up cheerfully and walked out to his mail box.   
  
Looking around making sure not a soul was there to see him he put it in the mailbox. He quickly ran back into his base so no one would see. He sat down in his big lazy boy chair and turned on his tv. "Ack," he said, "nothing but stupid stories about that little blue hedgehog thing. One of these days I'll get my revenge. Hopefully I'll get the girl as well. Isn't that right Boo." He looked down at the little stuffed cow. He picked up the cow and hugged it. "Kinda pitiful for an evil villian to have a little cow toy but oh well. I can have feelings too."  
  
Meanwhile, back in Amy's apartment she was watching the same show Eggman was. She sighed dreamily at the pictures of him. "Sonic....oh why must you push me away from you so," she questioned the picture. "Cause I love you so much," answered a voice behind her. "What the," Amy screamed turning around only to see the two tailed fox standing there, "TAILS! You know better than to do that to me." He laughed and sat down next to her.   
  
"Hey it's not my fault you forgot I was here," he said, "Why is it Sonic always gets on TV and not me. It's not fair. I do stuff too you know." "Not as much as my hero though," she said. Tails replied, "Your hero. Sheesh all he does is save you a few hundred times and all the sudden he's your hero." Amy smiled and said, "More like a few hundred and one. Anyway you said you came here to tell me something. Now what is it?"  
  
Tails replied, "Oh yeah. See Sonic sent me to tell you. That he is going out of town for about a week and not to get into any trouble." Amy stared wide-eyed at Tails and shreeked,"A WEEK!?!?! I can't live without him for a week." She grabed ahold of Tails and started shaking him. Tails jerked back and forth and managed to say, "Calm down. It's only a week. You've still got me and Knuckles for protection." Amy says, "Yeah but who have I got to hug and worship." Tails says, "Well I was gonna take out an ad in the paper for my very own fangirl but seeing as you're open." "Funny. Very funny foxboy. No offense but you're no Sonic," replied Amy in a sarcastic tone. Tails snapped his fingers and replied in the same tone, "Oh shoot. Now I have to put that ad up. Hey I can paint myself blue." They exchanged a smile and Tails got up. "Well I gotta go Amy. Take care of yourself," he said as he walked toward the door. Amy waved at him and laid down on her bed. Tails turned around and said, "Think about my offer some more." Amy stuck her tounge out at him and he did the same back.  
  
Amy sighed and watched the TV some more. "Oh Sonic. I really wish you'd stay with me forever." "Amy give up already," said Tails from down the hall. "LEAVE ALREADY," yelled Amy. "Ok Ok. I'm not wanted. I get the picture. I just take time painting it," he said. Amy waited a couple minutes until she figured he was gone. She giggled at the things they had just said to eachother and said to herself, "Anyway. So now what am I gonna do..."   
Ok so that was a short chapter. But I'll have Chapter 2 up in a flash. 


	2. The Big Date ^_^

Same deal from before. I do not own Shadow,Amy,Sonic,Tails,Eggman or anyone in this story as of yet. But give me a few months and I'll own everyone in this world.   
  
And I'm girl of little or no brain so don't mind any grammar or spelling mistakes just think about how stupid I am to yourself  
Anyway Now to Chapter 2  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A day has passed since we last left little miss pinky. She is walking down the hall to her apartment looking threw her mail. "Let's see," she said to herself, "You may already have won one billion dollars,all your base are belong to us,Your Extremly Secret Admirer. What? Secret Admirer! Sonic!" She skipped down the hallway with delight and ploped right onto her bed when she got into her room. She laid down on stomach reading the letter. "Aww that's my Sonic," she said hugging the letter. "Oh my goodness. It's already 10 AM. I've only got 5 hours to get ready," she yelled frantically. "I have to buy a new dress,shoes,headband. What am I standing around here doing I gotta go," she said jumping off the bed and rushing over to get her purse.  
  
She brushed her quills(eehhh is that possible?) and her teeth and ran out of the apartment. She ran down the hall at full speed knocking straight into Tails making them both fall down. "OWWWWWWWW," he scream rubbing his head, "geez Amy watch were you're going next time. What's with the rush?"  
Amy replies, "No time to talk. I have to go shopping." "Well I'm your officail guard fox. I get to come," replied Tails pulling himself to his feet and offering his hand to Amy. She grabed ahold of it and he helped her up. "Guard Fox? Whatever just help me carry my shopping bags or something," replied Amy as she dragged him out of the lobby into the streets. "Why am I not liking the idea of Guard Fox anymore...," mummbled Tails.   
  
They walked over to the nearest shopping mall and spent about 3 hours wandering around in there. Tails was slowly lossing energy. Amy looked at him and said, "If you were Sonic you'd be faster." "If I was Sonic I'd have a enough sense to find a way out of this," replied the tired fox. Amy stuck her tongue out at him again.   
  
They walked on their way back to the appartment. Amy says, "See ya Tails I gotta go try this stuff on." "I'm such a good guard fox let me come watch," remarked Tails. Amy says, "If I didn't think you were joking I'd smack you upside your head." She walked up the steps and into the lobby.   
  
Within an hour of putting on her make-up and trying out dresses Amy was ready. She marched out of the apartment building and in the direction of the Burger Palace. She skipped all the way there just beaming with excitement. She started humming 'My sweet Passion' as she neared the burger palace.  
  
She walked in and saw Eggman sitting in the booth near the back. "Eggman," she question, "what in the world?" Eggman turned and saw her and said, "Aw yes. Amy. So you got my letter. Don't be affraid. I'm not tricking you like usual. Sorry to dissapoint you about the blue knight." Amy walked over to the booth slowly. "So no trick. No robot out to get me," she said. "Nope. In fact. If you're willing to give me a try. I'll quit the evil villian buisness and switch to my true passion, computer programing," said Eggy. "Sounds like a plan to me," said Amy with a smile as she sat down on in front of him.   
  
They got into a discussion about different things. Mostly they talked about all the past times he tried to get rid of Sonic. They both laughed at his failures. Amy looked at him and said, "Guess you're not such a meanie after all." "Guess I'm not am I," said Eggman with a smile, "What do you say we go somewhere. Like to the movies or something?" Amy nodded in agreement and they got up and left.   
Not the end. Not quite yet. Expect More. ^_^ 


	3. Tails losses it ^_^;;;

Same as always. I do not own anything. I don't own Sonic. Heck I don't even own this computer I'm typing on. But one day.....you'll see...  
I am girl with no brains see ::knocks on her head:: owies that hurt ^_^;;; anyway To the Story my good man!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Eggy and Amy are on their way to the theater when the oh so attentive guard fox looks at them from across the street. "Holy Sour Cream Batman! Eggman is taking Amy! I must investigate," he said, "But I need a disguise. Hmm...." he puts on dark sun glasses that cover up his eyes and spray paints his fur an off color orange, "aww much better," he said, "Now I need an alias. I'll go by, T2 that's it (I wonder where I got that name from ^_^)."  
  
He crossed the street and falled in behind Amy and Eggman and discovered they are holding hands. "If there is any justice in this world then someone will claw my eyes out right now," he said looking away from them, "Ack...must investigate further. Need photographic evidence. I just happen to have this camera with me too! My evil plans to get Amy to let me watch her change didn't work. So close too," he laughed at himself. Amy stoped and turned around saying, "Do I know you?" "Uhh....I don't think so miss. I no speaka the english," replied Tails. "Oh. Whatever," she replied turning back and continuing on.  
  
"Well sweetie what do you wanna see," asked Amy. Eggman blushes at the thought of Amy calling him that and replies, "What ever you wanna see honeybear." "OH GOD SOMEONE CUT MY EARS OFF AND STAB MY EYES OUT RIGHT NOWWW!!!!!," scream Tails as he began slamming his head into the wall of the theater. Amy looks at Eggman and says, "Honey I think he's homeless. Go give him a dollar." Eggman sighs and says, "Yes dear." He walks over and hands Tails the dollar. Tails replies, "THAT WILL NOT PAY FOR THE MENTAL DAMAGE I NOW HAVE!!!" "Now now boy. Go get some type of drug and calm down," replied Eggman as he walked back over to Amy.   
  
Tails stops banging his head long enough to hear what they choose to see. "The Age of The Empires. Sounds like a flick Eggman would wanna see. Best follow. At least it's not romantic. God help me if I have to see them kiss," said Tails as he walked up to the ticket booth and bought his ticket.  
  
He sat down in the seats right behind Amy and Eggman. Amy and Eggy start cuddling making Tails almost puke up his popcorn right on them. Amy said, "Oh Eggman let's be together forever. We can have children and a little house and a picket fence!" Eggman said, "Anything you want. I'd move an ocean for you." "Yeah but you can hardly move that ass of yours," said Tails under his breath.  
  
Eggman and Amy lean in for a kiss. Their lips meet and Tails starts screaming bloody murder. "GOD HELP ME!! I'LL NEVER BE THE SAME AGAIN! THERE IS NO GOD! HE WOULD NOT PUT ME THROUGH THIS PAIN!!!!!!!!!," yells Tails as he stands up in his seat. "Shut up," yelled a couple people behind him. "And who are you to tell me what to do. I'm Tails The Freaking Fox. You people aren't he boss of me," says Tails in an outrage. "Yes we are," replied one of the people. "Isn't that right Shadow!" "Hell yes," replied what turned out to be Shadow, "You tell em Knuckles." "Well I'm the boss of all of you," yelled an Amy lookalike who was sitting behind Shadow and Knuckles. "Who are you," replied the three. "I'm Amy Rose 3001. And one of these days I'll own you. Now get back to the script," replied the Amy lookalike.   
  
Magically it's like she never appeared and Tails says, "Shadow, Knuckles did you guys see what they're doing?!" "Yeah. What's wrong with it?," replied Knuckles. "Too many things to list," said Tails.  
  
Unknowing to him Eggman and Amy had exited hand in hand because of the disturbance. "Ewww what if they're going back to Amy's place. Or worse....his place," Tails said wide-eyed. "Who cares. Shut up or go away," replied Shadow.  
More to come ^_^;; 


	4. A marriage? What?!

Ok I do not own anything yada,yada,yada....something about owning all of you one day.  
  
Me no speaka the English. So me no typa the English either.  
  
Ok now that the usual stuff is aside. I was thinking about some of my reviews. Do you people think I'm being serious with this fic?! I mean come on I have tails about to claw his eyes out. How serious is that?! I'm just being weird cause I've read Fanfics pairing everyone except Eggman and Amy. FORGIVE ME FOR BEING ORIGINAL ^_^;;; I'll shut up now.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Shadow and Knuckles had finally forced Tails to leave. Tails was standing in the lobby of the of the movie theater. "Hmmm....wonder where they went," he said dreading the worse, "I bet it's all just an evil scheme...or Amy's on drugs. Whichever."  
  
He watched out and into the streets. "Ah-ha," he said to himself when he saw Amy and Eggman walking down the sidewalk.   
"I need a new disguise," said Tails, "Perhaps I should dress up like Sonic and steal Amy back for him. That's it. Hey looks like I get a fangirl after all." He smiled and walked into a costume place.   
  
After about 15 minutes he came out and looked just like the fast blue blur. "Coolies. This is diffentally the look for me," said Tails as he looked himself over. "Ok now to steal back Amy," he remarked as he ran over to where Amy and Eggman were walking. "Hey," he coughed a bit to get Sonic's voice, "Amy." "Sonic," questioned Amy, "But you're not suppose to be back for another week." "Well I came back soon cause I was gonna propose to you. But apparentally you've moved on," said Tails. Amy looked at him wide-eyed and scream, "SONIC!!!!!!!!!!" She tackled him with a hug.  
"Eh there goes my happiness. Time to go cause some mischief in this world," said Eggy as he walked away. "SONIC! SONIC! SONIC!!," Amy chanted as she hug him more and more. "I can't breath," mummbled Tails. "Sorry sweetie," she said. Tails got to his feet and gave Amy a hand up. "What were you doing with that creepy anyway," questioned Tails, who was still using Sonic's voice. "Well I dunno. Guess I was lonely without you," said Amy. "Why didn't you just stay with Tails. He's a good kid," said Tails.   
  
"Aw no way. Too short for me and too fluffy," remarked Amy. Tails got a little mad but hid it well. "Now what was this about the proposal," questioned Amy as her eyes lit up with happiness. "Uh. Right. Amy Rose. Will umm..will you marry me," said Tails. "Oh I knew you'd see the light. Yes Sonic T. Hedgehog I'll marry you," said Amy as she tackled him again. "Ribs in pain," mummbled Tails to himself. "Come on. Let's go get married. There's this nice little chapel down the street. I told them to be ready for when you eventually gave in to your feelings. So they said they'd do it for us whenever we were ready," said Amy with a smile. 'Oh lord what have I gotten Sonic into,' thought Tails. He nodded mindlessly and let the pink one drag him into the Chapel. 


	5. Oh The Plot Thickens

I do not own anything. I don't own a pencil,a pencil sharpener,or a ruler. So how could I own Shadow,Tails,Sonic or the bunch. That makes no sense. K?  
2 + 2 = 88 ^_^ MY MATH IS BETTER THAN MY GRAMMAR AND SPELLING w00t!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The ceremony was quick so they didn't have to worry about Sonic(little do they know he's Tails) backing out of it. The minister said, "Sonic T. Hedgehog. Do you take Amy Rose as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, throught richerand poorer,in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" Tails looked around and said, "I do..." 'like cheese,' he thought in his mind finishing the sentence. "And do you Amy Rose take Sonic T. Hedgehog as your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, throught richerand poorer,in sickness and in health, till death do you part," he questioned looking at Amy. "I do," said Amy. "I now pronouce you. Husband and Wife," said the minister, "you may now kiss the bride."   
  
Tails looked at Amy and then to the misister. Just then Shadow and Knuckles came bursting through the doors. "Shadow," questioned Amy. "Knuckles," questioned Tails. "Sonic you're marrying Amy," said Knuckles looking at Tails like he was crazy. "Uh. We're married already," said Tails, "well ok so maybe Amy isn't married to me." He took off the costume revealing he was Tails. Everyone stood in silence and stared at him. "Holy Jerry Springer Momments Batman," yelled the Amy lookalike girl who happened to be sitting in the Chapel.   
  
"Tails," Amy said turning red, "HOW COULD YOU?!!?" "Think of it this way," said Tails, "We're legally married. And there's not a thing we can do about it. At least you didn't marry Eggman. Think of the children." "Good point," said Amy, "All's well that ends well I guess."  
  
Just then the real blue knight and none other than Rouge T. Bat came walking in. "Sonic," scream Amy. "Rouge," scream Knuckles. "Heh heh this is just one big Jerry Springer show huh," said the Amy lookalike as she sipped her dr pepper. "Ummm...," said Sonic, "Amy....what are you doing here with Tails?" "Well apparentally we're married. What are you doing with Miss Bat-thing," said Amy as she grew irritated with the situation. "Well see," said Rouge, "I drugged him and we were gonna get married. But you meddling kids and your stupid foxboy ruined this for me."   
  
"Don't call my husband foxboy," scream Amy. "Fine," said Rouge as she promptly shut her mouth. "There's a couple things I still don't understand. A.) Why are Shadow and Knuckles here? B.) Isn't Shadow dead? and C.) Who's that Amy lookalike girl?" questioned Tails. "Well Me and Shadow were getting hitched but that didn't work out," said Knuckles. Everyone starred at him. "What," he questioned. "Well I should be dead. But that's the magic of plotholes," Shadow responded. "And I am....I'm Amy..yep..I will own you all one day. LONG LIVE THE AMY EMPIRE," said the girl as she mysteriously disapeared into thin air.   
  
"So Tails. Wanna go have our honeymoon," said Amy. "BOOYAH," scream Tails. The happy couple walked out of the Chapel. "Hey Knuckles. Wanna go have some fun," said Rouge. "Oh yeah," replied Knuckles. The two walked out. "Eh. Now what. We need a new female character," said Shadow. "Who says. Comeon Shadow," Sonic said grabbing his hand and walking out.  
  
The Amy girl reapeared. "See kids. Everything works out in the end. Shadow and Sonic are happy. Knuckles and Rouge are happy. And Tails and Amy will get to go on Jerry Springer and be famous. Today's moral, If you're a fat eggman you can never win in the end," she said as she walked out drinking the last of her Dr Pepper.  
  
Heh heh. I'll probably make a sequal to this ^_^;;; expect more weirdness to come. LONG LIVE THE AMY EMPIRE ::coughs:: ok why are you still reading....it's over........STOP......no more story......go AWAY.....argh.......stuborn human....shoo....go....I mean it...... 


End file.
